Un templario Escocés
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: ¿Piensas que los sueños se hacen realidad? Hinata iba a experimentarlo en primer persona. ADAPTACIÓN. OoC


**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Claudia Velasco, Un templario escocés, una corta pero linda historia. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi. Esto es una Adaptación.**

**Advertencia: Personalidad bastante OoC, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Sus amigas estaban preocupas porque ya no era ella, le querían dar un regalo que le ****volviera**** la felicidad, por lo que irán a Londres, pero gracias a eso las cosas cambiarán totalmente para Hinata.**

**UN TEMPLARIO ESCOCÉS**

Si alguien no ha visto alguna vez Londres en Navidad, no ha visto la navidad, pensó Hinata admirando la fachada de Harrods, la galería comercial más famosa del mundo que a esas horas, un dieciocho de diciembre, parecía la estación de metro de Châtelet Les Halles en hora punta.

Hinata suspiró dejando las bolsas en el suelo y miró a sus amigas con cara de aburrimiento, Tenten, Karin y Ino parecían igualmente cansadas, pero estaban tan entusiasmadas con su fin de semana de compras en Londres que obviaron el agobio y la multitud y la animaron con un gesto a entrar.

—No, espero aquí—dijo Hinata negándose a la petición de sus amigas.

—¿Con este frío?

—Sí, no pasa nada, id vosotras, chicas, yo no puedo más—le explicó la peliazul.

—Acabamos de llegar.

—Por eso, y llevamos cuatro horas de compras, no puedo más. De verdad id y no os preocupéis por mí, estoy cansada—le dijo la chica.

—Bueno estaba bien, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estamos.

Las chicas empujaron las pesadas puertas de Harrods y entraron mirando de reojo a Hinata Hyuga, que se apoyó en una pared suspirando, era la más guapa de las cuatro, la más brillante en su trabajo como periodista de una conocida revista de moda, la que más dinero ganaba, sin embargo, Hinata, a sus veintiséis años, arrastraba tras de sí un halo de tristeza y apatía que las tenía muy preocupadas.

Se conocían desde la primaria, se querían y se peleaban con la misma facilidad desde los diez años y por esa razón, esa navidad del 2019, esperaban salvar a su amiga del ostracismo total, de la falta de esperanza, regalándole lo único que le podían regalar: un poco de magia.

—¡Vamos! —salieron media hora después con unas cuantas bolsas más de regalos y la empujaron hacia la calle para que parara un taxi.

—¿Y ahora al hotel, no?

—No, primero a Temple, díselo al conductor —Ino le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ella obedeció para no discutir, el taxista le regaló una venia silenciosa y las cuatro saltaron dentro del enorme vehículo comentando algunos de los artículos que habían comprado.

—¿Y por qué ahora a Temple?, hace dos horas estábamos en Trafalgar Square y quedaba más cerca, además ¿no estáis cansadas de seguir viendo tiendas?

—No, Hinata, tú no te preocupes por nada, solo vamos a recoger un encargo.

—¿Qué encargo?

—¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas Hina? Solo disfruta—Tenten la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella giró la cabeza para ver el colorido y denso tráfico londinense a esas horas.

—¿A quién se le ocurre dejar París para venir aquí de compras? —susurró cansada, no es que no le gustara Londres, pero prefería Paris.

—Un poco de renovación, querida y además, solo en Londres está el regalo que hemos encargado para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, dile al conductor que es en la calle Strand frente a los juzgados, ahí debe haber un pub muy antiguo que se llama The Magpie & The Stump, nosotros vamos justo detrás.

—Es un pub muy conocido, no hay problema —opinó Hinata que había estudiado un año en Londres siguiendo el programa Erasmus de becas europeas para estudiantes universitarios— es ahí, vamos.

Bajaron en medio de un aguacero helado y abundante, el tiempo estaba igual de gélido en París así que ninguna protestó y empezaron a callejear por ese barrio que en la antigüedad había sido propiedad de la vieja Orden del Temple, muertas de frío.

Hinata siguiendo al grupo a ciegas mientras ellas buscaban una dirección con un papelito en la mano, hasta que al fin pararon delante de un precioso pero destartalado edificio victoriano en cuya entrada figuraban un montón de plaquitas con nombres de abogados y bufetes jurídicos. Hinata levantó la vista y no vio ninguna tienda, ni atelier, ni boutique secreta, nada parecido, así que las miró moviendo la cabeza.

—Schhh —dijo Karin pulsando un timbre— ¿señor Broussard?

—Suba —contestó la voz en francés y la puerta se abrió dando paso a una estrecha escalera de madera, muy típica en esas construcciones, que las llevó directo a la planta superior donde llegaron haciendo un ruido espantoso con los tacones sobre la madera envejecida.

—¡Hola! —gritó Karin y nadie contestó, ya era de noche y hacía frío ahí dentro— ¡señor Broussard!

—No grite, ya las he oído, imposible no oírlas —un hombre bajito y con gafas de carey se acercó a ellas por detrás, con un pergamino debajo del brazo y una cajita plateada en la mano. Se expresaba en francés, aunque con un acento muy extraño, Hinata dio un paso atrás y lo observó de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ella es la afortunada? —preguntó Broussard señalándola con la cabeza.

—Sí, Hinata Hyuga.

—Bien, ¿le han explicado de qué va el asunto?

—¿Explicar qué? —preguntó Hinata y él la hizo callar con un gesto.

—No sabe nada por lo que veo y según su aspecto, me temo que tal vez no sea la más adecuada para recibir el secreto —miró a la jovencita con ojo clínico. Hinata era menuda, delgada, pero con grandes curvas y una estructura ósea perfecta, tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos perlados como la luna, era guapa, fina y elegante, pero tenía una expresión de hastío en su preciosa cara que daba lástima. Llevaba un carísimo reloj en la mano derecha, un abrigo de firma perfectamente cortado y botas de cuero italiano con tacón de al menos diez centímetros, todo en ella era perfecto, ni una mota, ni una gota de barro en las botas, ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, era una chica de "su tiempo", pensó Jean-Jacques Broussard suspirando, una bonita perfeccionista a la que no pensaba dar su secreto, por mucho dinero que sus amigas estuvieran dispuestas a pagar por ello— creo que no, si me disculpan... —les hizo un gesto para que se fueran.

—¿Cómo que no?, llevamos un año juntando el dinero.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —intervino Hinata cada vez más incómoda, pero nadie le contestó.

—No es solo dinero, madame, se lo expliqué por teléfono.

—Ella es perfecta, nadie lo disfrutará y aprovechará más, señor Broussard, se lo juramos.

—¿La ha visto? —señaló a Hinata que se miró a sí misma abriendo los brazos.

—Está de compras por Londres, ella es así, pero se amolda a lo que sea, no conozco a nadie más adaptable que Hinata, es inteligente, tiene buen estado físico, es fuerte, sana y adora la historia, se moverá como pez en el agua...

—¡Ya está! —Hinata Hyuga dio un paso al frente y levantó el tono de voz— ¿me queréis decir qué demonios ocurre aquí?

—Y muy mal hablada —susurro Broussard entornando los ojos.

—Si no me decís que demonios ocurre aquí, me largo ahora mismo de esta mierda de sitio, tengo frío, hambre, estoy hasta el sombrero de las putas compras y este individuo me mira como si fuera una maldita extraterrestre...

—Muy bien, muy bonito, una dama —Jean-Jacques Broussard soltó una risa leve y luego miró a las amigas de la jovencita que habían contactado con él hacía siete meses a través de un íntimo amigo suyo, que resultaba ser el abuelo de una de ellas, de Karin, la más parlanchina, que lo había convencido a fuerza de insistir e incordiar semana tras semana desde la primavera.

—Es un regalo muy especial, queríamos sorprenderte de verdad y por eso hemos venido a Londres, para recogerlo y para que lo puedas disfrutar la próxima Nochebuena de verdad.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un viaje en el tiempo.

—¡Schh! —chitó enfadado Broussard— no en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —se echó a reír a carcajadas, desde los diez años soñaba con hacer un viaje en el tiempo y siempre fantaseaba con eso, todo su entorno lo sabía, pero una cosa eran sus fantasías y otra muy diferente pagar a un viejo sinvergüenza por ello— ya está, nos largamos, será una locura conseguir un taxi a estas horas.

—Va en serio —terció Tenten que tenía fama de ser la más sensata de las cuatro, llevaba seis meses casada con un dentista, era médico pediatra en un hospital de París y, además, jamás había dado muestras de locura, así que Hinata la observó con la boca abierta— te lo juro.

—¿Por qué sueña con viajar en el tiempo Hinata Hyuga? —preguntó Broussard dándole la espalda.

—Todo el mundo sueña con eso.

—No todo el mundo y la pregunta es para usted, madame.

—Me gusta la historia, me encantaría ver, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, alguna época histórica en directo, oler sus aromas, probar sus sabores, oír sus acentos, ver sus costumbres, en fin...

—¿Y si pudiera ir? —se giró para clavarle los ojillos verdes— ¿dónde iría?

—¿En serio? —todos permanecían atentos y silenciosos, así que tragó saliva y contestó con sinceridad— de la Edad Media hacia atrás, las Cruzadas por ejemplo.

—¿Qué Cruzada? —el pulso se le aceleró, pero disimuló perfectamente.

—La última de Ricardo Corazón de León —contestó sin dudar— 1190-1192.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría ver al rey de cerca, conocer a Leonor de Aquitania.

—¿La reina estuvo con él?

—Lo visitó en Limassol que yo sepa.

—Podría ser otro periodo de Ricardo I.

—El que sea, me gustaría verlo, era mi héroe infantil.

—Muy bien, hágase pues —determinó de repente Broussard al vislumbrar el brillo en los ojos de esa joven, eso era lo que él necesitaba ver— aquí tiene un pergamino sagrado, debe leerlo después de tomarse esta poción —abrió la cajita plateada y Hinata miró con los ojos muy abiertos dos frasquitos decorados con damasquino que reposaban en terciopelo rojo— uno es para ir, el otro para volver, debe esconderlo en un colgante, entre su ropa, donde quiera, pero no lo pierda.

—¿Habla en serio? —tenía unas enormes ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo con respeto.

—Si no tiene fe, no se lo doy.

—No, no, está bien ¿y solo debo beber eso y leer eso otro?

—Sí, la noche del 24 de diciembre a las doce de la noche, cuando esté sola y tranquila, si todo marcha bien, despertará el 25 de diciembre a las doce y cinco en punto. Si no se toma la poción puede quedarse allí, nadie la irá a buscar ¿me oye?

—Guau —sonrió recibiendo los tesoros— ¿en serio?

—¿Cuántas veces necesita que le repitan las cosas, madame?

—No, está bien, pues muchas gracias.

—Usted viajará veinticuatro horas, que serán dos semanas en el pasado, cuente las dos semanas, tome nota mental de los días, las horas, no pierda la poción y todo irá bien.

—¿Hay más gente que lo ha hecho?

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Es para medir el nivel de efectividad.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Bien, gracias señor Broussard —Karin la interrumpió y le puso al anciano un cheque entre los dedos.

—¿Y la ropa?, ¿debería ir con alguna ropa adecuada, no? —Hinata buscó los ojos del anciano que miraba al cielo algo desesperado.

—¿Cree en la magia o no, madame Hyuga?

—Sí.

—No necesitará nada, nada salvo su fe, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Un momento! —Broussard gritó y ellas se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera, Hinata se giró hacia él muy seria— no se interrelacione con nadie, no hable más de lo necesario, no dé explicaciones ni haga preguntas, solo sea una espectadora ¿queda claro?

—Muy claro.

—Bien, adiós —cerró la puerta de un portazo y las dejó completamente a oscuras.

**. . . . . .**

El martes 22 de diciembre Hinata Hyuga giró la silla de su despacho y miró a través de los cristales la nieve cayendo sobre los Campos Elíseos. Tras cuatro días en Londres ya estaban en casa, con presentes navideños para todo el mundo y con la emoción por el famoso regalo de las chicas, que por supuesto probaría en Nochebuena.

Ese día pensaba ir a saludar a su abuela y de paso a su padre, luego llamaría a su madre, de vacaciones en las Islas Canarias, y después tenía previsto meterse en la cama pronto, con una copa de vino blanco y una buena película para el DVD. Esos eran sus planes navideños y no pensaba variarlos, salvo, claro está, porque se tomaría la poción, leería el pergamino y cerraría los ojos esperando sumirse en un buen sueño que le alegrara la noche.

Era cierto que desde hacía dos años no era la misma, a los veintidós años había entrado a trabajar en la revista de moda que dirigía su madre, a pesar de sus estudios y de su impecable currículo académico, al final había optado por esa revista porque a ella le apasionaba la moda y "Chic" era la mejor, así que se había tragado el orgullo, se había echado los prejuicios y las malas caras de los compañeros, que la veían como la recomendada, a la espalda y desde entonces no había parado de trabajar, consiguiendo su propia columna a los veinticuatro años. Por aquel tiempo también había entrado Utakata Kirigakure en su vida, un impresionante modelo escocés de ojos oscuros y cuerpo de atleta, que le había robado el corazón y bastantes cosas más durante los doce meses que había durado su relación. Utakata había arrasado con su pacífica existencia, aprovechando de ella sus contactos, su casa, su dinero, sus relaciones y su buena voluntad, Hinata le había abierto su corazón y su vida entera y él, muy listo, había cogido todo para largarse luego con su novia de siempre a los Estados Unidos.

Durante doce meses se había convertido en la "cornuda" más célebre de París porque mientras ella le preparaba la cena en su pisito de La República, su novio se acostaba con Hotaru, su novia modelo, a dos manzanas de su casa. Habían formado un "ménage à trois" del que Hinata no tenía ni idea, como tampoco tenía ni idea de que su dinero pagaba los vicios y los caprichos de la modelo australiana, hasta que meses más tarde el propio Utakata le confesara que sus tarjetas de crédito y sus préstamos iban directo a Hotaru y al apartamento que compartían. Una trágica historia de amor que la había dejado destruida, hundida y desilusionada de por vida, al menos así se sentía ella, que había jurado ante Dios, que jamás volvería a confiar en ningún hombre y mucho menos en un hombre guapo, embaucador y peligroso como Utakata Kirigakure.

La ruptura se había producido justo la navidad anterior, Utakata le había prometido visitar Glasgow juntos en año nuevo, pero antes de acabar la Nochebuena ya le había mandado un email desde Nueva York confesándole toda la verdad y contándole sus nuevos planes de vida con Hotaru, con la que pensaba casarse el 1 de enero, un golpe certero en el corazón de cualquier chica de veinticinco años, enamorada e ingenua como ella. Desde entonces sonreía poco, desconfiaba mucho y se había inmerso en una espiral de fines de semana en soledad, días libres encerrada en casa y poca relación con sus amigos, de ahí la preocupación de las chicas que le habían preparado semejante sorpresa para animarla, eran estupendas y ella sonrió mirando los copos de nieve flotar sobre los Campos Elíseos, tenía las mejores amigas del planeta y no pensaba fallarles, por el contrario, pensaba beber la poción mágica y leer detenidamente el pergamino, no perdía nada y además, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

**. . . . . .**

El 24 de diciembre se escapó de casa de su abuela a las siete de la tarde, su padre le recriminó que no pasara la Navidad con ellos, como hacían sus hermanas, y de paso le recordó el último préstamo que le había avalado para pagar las deudas dejadas por su novio el modelo, Hinata le sonrió asegurándole que pagaba religiosamente las cuotas mensuales y luego se fue caminando a su pisito de La República donde preparó un buen baño de burbujas antes de meterse en la cama.

A las diez de la noche encendió la tele y vio una película antigua comiendo palomitas y a las doce menos cuarto se levantó para ir al baño, cepillarse el pelo, apagar el teléfono móvil, colgarse el frasquito con la poción en el cuello y solo cinco minutos antes de la medianoche se acostó, y esperó la hora en punto para tomarse el brebaje, que pidió a Dios no fuera tóxico, tal como le habían explicado. Mientras oía las campanas de una iglesia cercana se tragó el líquido espeso que sabía a anís y luego leyó el pergamino escrito en un francés muy primitivo y que hablaba de los elementos alquímicos y la fe, acabó el ritual y se acurrucó en la almohada con el corazón desbocado, estaba muy emocionada, cerró los ojos y ya no supo nada más.

—¡Milord!, ¡Milord! —los gritos la despertaron helada hasta los huesos, tenía mucho frío y buscó el edredón para taparse mejor pero no lo encontró. Palpó a su lado y se encontró con el suelo de tierra, sintió como la sangre empezaba a bombearle con fuerza contra los oídos y se incorporó con el corazón en la mano.

—Madre de Dios —exclamó viendo la rústica tienda de campaña donde se encontraba.

No tenía buenas sujeciones y el viento se colaba por todas partes, el viento y la lluvia, porque vio como diluviaba a través de la puerta abierta. Miró a su alrededor y encontró otros bultos a su lado, que parecían personas, olía a humedad y a podredumbre, y se levantó despacio sintiendo inmediatamente el peso de la ropa que llevaba encima, se miró a sí misma y se encontró con un vestido de paño oscuro, como de saco, y al tocarse el pelo descubrió que llevaba la cabeza tapada con una especie de sombrerito, levantó los pies y vio unas estupendas y abrigadas botas de suela, echó mano al pecho y tocó a través de la tela la gruesa cadena donde llevaba colgada la poción, sonrió emocionada y dio un paso hacia la salida para intentar descubrir donde se encontraba.

No era sencillo reconocer donde estaba, pero imaginó que se hallaba en el centro del universo porque al salir de la tienda descubrió que había cientos idénticas a su lado y muchísima gente, en su mayoría hombres vestidos de uniforme, que corrían, caminaban, charlaban y daban órdenes a voz en cuello. A lo lejos vislumbró muchísimos estandartes, banderas y caballos engalanados y estimó, por puro instinto, que estaba en las Cruzadas. Soltó un gritito de felicidad y se acercó a un muchachito que comía un trozo de pan a un metro de ella, con el emblema de Ricardo I pintada en el pecho del humilde uniforme, caminó sobre el barro fresco y antes de llegar a él ya iba empapada hasta las rodillas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó en inglés.

—¿Cómo dice, milady? —el chiquillo la miró ceñudo y habló a su vez en francés, primitivo, pero francés.

—¿Qué dónde estamos? —repitió despacio.

—Ramala, milady.

—¿Ramala? —no se lo podía creer y un mareo empezó a embotarle los sentidos — ¿qué fecha?

—Hoy es Nochebuena, milady.

—¿Año?

—Año del Señor de 1191, milady, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¿Y el rey Ricardo?

—Allá —el chico le indicó hacia el horizonte— quiere estar cerca del sarraceno.

—¿Sarraceno?

—Saladino, milady, lo estamos sitiando, lo que ve a lo lejos es Jerusalén.

—Jerusalén, bendito sea Dios —tenía ganas de ponerse a saltar y lamentó, tremendamente, estar sola allí porque el sueño estaba resultando ser muy realista— ¿y puedes llevarme hasta el rey?

—¡Haku! —la voz hizo retumbar la tierra y el chiquillo se cuadró dejando caer las últimas migas de pan al suelo— ¡¿qué haces bribón?!, ¿no te dijo milord que le enceraras la montura?

—Ya está hecho, señor

—¿Sí?, ¿y dónde está? —Hinata se giró despacio hacia el recién llegado y descubrió a un hombre corpulento, pelirrojo y malencarado que vestía con bastante lujo— lo siento, milady ¿se siente usted bien?

—¿Yo? —se miró así misma, se refería a ella— bien. Gracias.

—Haku, ve a ver a milord y entrégale la montura, dile que lady Otsutsuki está despierta.

—¿Otsutsuki? —repitió ella sonándole mucho el nombre.

—¿Seguro que está bien milady? —el pelirrojo se acercó y la observó con lástima—después de lo sucedido es normal que se encuentre confusa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—El ataque en Jaffa, la muerte de su padre, lo siento mucho, haremos lo posible para que pueda regresar a Europa cuanto antes.

—Gracias —recordó las palabras de Broussard: no dar explicaciones ni hacer preguntas, y se calló, el tipo la hizo andar por el barro y la detuvo delante de una gran tienda de campaña.

—Espere un momento lady Otsutsuki —ella bajó la cabeza sintiendo la lluvia empapándole hasta las bragas y de repente la figura enorme de alguien pasó por su lado haciéndola a un lado, venía blasfemando y entró en la tienda como un elefante desbocado, Hinata levantó los ojos y vislumbró el precioso manto templario de aquel individuo, blanco, salvo los bajos que chorreaban agua y barro, con la cruz roja en el pecho y volvió a sentirse feliz. Dios bendito, un caballero templario de verdad, aquello era como estar en Disneylandia— lord Uchiha, milord, señor...

—¡¿Qué pasa?!, maldita sea Choza —el tipo levantó los ojos hacia ellos y Hinata dio un paso atrás, tenía un aspecto salvaje, daba miedo, medía casi dos metros y traía la cara sucia— me he cortado con un pergamino del rey, es el colmo, no entramos en combate y me hiere un maldito papel mal cortado... —se calló de golpe, cuadró los hombros y la miró bajando la cabeza— lo siento, milady, disculpe mi lenguaje.

—No es nada —susurró ella viendo su pelo oscuro sujeto con una trenza.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —siguió a lo suyo atándose un trozo de tela sucia en el dedo que sangraba.

—Bien, gracias.

—Nos haremos cargo de usted hasta que podamos mandarla a Jaffa, su prometido llega en el próximo barco de refuerzos, él se ocupará.

—Gracias —contestó pensando en quién demonios creerían que era ella.

—Su tío abuelo, el gran Hamura Otsutsuki, fue buen amigo de mi abuelo, se lo debo, no le pasará nada, no se preocupe, ahora puede volver a la tienda de las mujeres.

—Hamura Otsutsuki —repitió en voz alta, el fundador de la Orden del Temple, lo recordó de repente y miró a ese caballero tan apuesto sonriendo, él frunció el ceño y se puso las manos, que eran enormes, en las caderas.

—No debería sonreír así.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Su padre ha muerto, su comitiva a muerto y aquí estamos en guerra, milady, llamaré al capellán para que la asista, es evidente que se encuentra trastornada.

—¿Yo?, no, ¿qué dice? —el tipo hablaba lo mismo en inglés que en francés, ambos idiomas de manera muy extraña y le sostuvo la mirada como ninguna mujer debería hacerlo por aquellos años— lo siento, me voy a la tienda.

—Mejor, mejor, ¡Haku! —gritó y el chiquillo se materializó a su lado— acompaña a la dama y no te muevas de su lado.

Haku, que debía tener trece o catorce años, la escoltó hasta esa tienda inmunda donde se instaló en un rincón con un tazón de caldo en la mano, las demás mujeres la miraban de reojo y sin dirigirle la palabra.

—¿De dónde es ese hombre? —le preguntó a Haku que se entretenía limpiando unas navajas pequeñas que cargaba en un estuche de cuero.

—¿Milord? —ella asintió.

—Escocia.

—Madre de Dios, un escocés —comentó pensando en Utakata— ¿y qué hace un escocés como caballero del Temple?

—No lo sé, milady, ¿de dónde es usted?, apenas le entiendo.

—París, Haku, ¿conoces París?

—No, milady, yo soy de Marsella.

—¡Milady! —Hinata se levantó y se asomó a la puerta de la tienda, el pelirrojo, Choza, la esperaba con las manos a la espalda— el rey quiere saludarla y la invita a oír la misa del gallo con su séquito.

—¿El rey Ricardo?

—¿Quién sino, milady?

—Bien, gracias —se miró asi misma, se alisó la falda y Haku le entregó un macuto pequeño de dónde sacó un rosario y un velo, se lo puso de prisa por puro instinto y salió detrás de Choza sin levantar los ojos del suelo, aunque se moría de ganas de curiosear por los alrededores.

Caminaron mucho rato sobre el barro, llovía y hacía frío, pero Hinata estaba demasiado emocionada y sorprendida como para protestar. Siguió a su acompañante hasta una pequeña explanada donde una tienda de campaña enorme y flanqueada por unos guardias lucía los estandartes de Ricardo Corazón de León, rey de Inglaterra, duque de Normandía y Aquitania, uno de los hombres más poderosos de su tiempo y una figura carismática cuyo nombre sobreviviría para siempre en la historia. Hinata se sintió de pronto desbordada por la imagen que tenía delante y rogó a Dios para que su sueño no acabara de golpe, dejándola a mitad de camino de su aventura.

—Majestad —Choza se dobló en una profunda reverencia y Hinata Hyuga lo imitó, luego subió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre alto, espigado y muy elegante, el mismísimo Ricardo I, tercer hijo del rey Enrique II de Inglaterra y de Leonor de Aquitania. Tenía el pelo y los ojos claros, un rostro noble y una nariz recta y clásica que le confería un aspecto muy atractivo. Hinata tragó saliva y decidió no sonreír para evitar que la tacharan de "trastornada" como había opinado el escocés templario— os presento a lady Hime Otsutsuki, hija del conde de Melguelh.

—Milady, os doy nuestro pésame, os compadecemos de vos y os damos nuestra mano para lo que necesitéis. —el rey le cogió los dedos y se los besó usando el plural mayestático que a ella hizo mucha gracia.

—Muchas gracias, majestad.

—El valiente Sasuke Uchiha se ocupará de haceros volver sana y salva a Jaffa.

—Muchas gracias, majestad —imaginó que se refería al templario que apareció de repente cerca del monarca, con la cara y las manos limpias y con un aspecto bastante arrebatador con su manto inmaculado.

—Muy bien, decidle a capellán que inicie la misa, llueve casi como en Inglaterra, no quiero perder más hombres por culpa de la neumonía.

La gente que lo rodeaba empezó a moverse con rapidez cuchicheando sin parar y Hinata siguió a la comitiva real hasta el exterior donde oyeron la misa del gallo, en latín, bajo una tormenta de justicia. Ella apenas levantaba la cabeza, pero lo observaba todo por lo bajo, repitiendo mentalmente la necesidad de no olvidar los detalles, las botas, la ropa, los olores, los colores, las voces. Era una experiencia extraordinaria y una hora después, cuando ya estaba otra vez metida en esa tienda inmunda destinadas a las mujeres, decidió interrogar a Haku, su escolta, para intentar entender sus circunstancias en Tierra Santa.

Haku, que era un pobre chiquillo huérfano al servicio del rey y de la de Santa Orden del Temple, le explicó que ella, hija de ese famoso y rico conde de Melguelh, había aparecido sana y salva cerca de su comitiva que había sido exterminada y expoliada a la salida del peligroso puerto de Jaffa. Los caminos eran vigilados por los templarios y aunque no habían podido proteger al conde y a su gente, al menos la habían rescatado a ella, la única hija de Cedric Otsutsuki y la habían llevado a Ramala cerca del rey porque el conde era amigo personal de Ricardo. Su salvador había sido el mismísimo lord Sasuke Uchiha, y desde ese momento se había convertido en su responsable. Hinata lo oyó todo con la boca abierta y luego, muy cansada, no le quedó más remedio que dormirse, aunque temía que, si se dormía, despertaría en París.

Afortunadamente a la mañana siguiente despertó nuevamente en esa tienda que ya no le parecía tan maloliente. Se aseó en una jofaina y desayunó una hogaza de pan y un cuenco de caldo traído amablemente por Haku. La mañana de navidad era lluviosa y fría, pero pudo salir de paseo por la zona, ver de cerca las telas de los uniformes, que eran gruesas y muy resistentes, tocar alguna de las espadas y las cotas de malla que descansaban junto a las tiendas de campaña y escuchar las charlas que versaban esencialmente sobre el asedio, que se esperaba largo y tedioso, contra Saladino. Los hombres eran rudos pero respetuosos y aunque alguno la miraba de forma lasciva, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada porque ella era, en teoría, noble y además la protegida de Ricardo Corazón de León.

Mujeres había muy pocas, en su mayoría esposas que habían decidido seguir a sus maridos a la guerra, sus hijas, además de las consabidas aguadoras y prostitutas, que jamás faltaban en los campos de batalla, entre ellas no se mezclaban, y Hinata descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que muchas parejas mantenían relaciones sexuales en cualquier rincón y sin mucha intimidad, era curiosísimo y lo anotó en su cabeza para comentarlo luego con las chicas.

Esa noche el rey le mandó un trozo de jamón a la tienda como regalo de navidad y lo compartió con Haku que necesitaba las proteínas muchísimo más que ella.

El chico era muy agradable y conocía la vida de todo el mundo, por supuesto de Choza Akemichi y Sasuke Uchiha, que eran sus jefes directos. Ambos eran escoceses, le contó, nobles, aunque Uchiha era el más rico y poderoso de los dos, era hijo de otro amigo y aliado del rey, por esa razón se había alistado en la Orden del Temple, aunque estaba casado y su mujer lo esperaba en Edimburgo, donde él viajaba solo una vez al año desde su boda, no tenía hijos y se rumoreaba que la familia de su esposa quería anular el matrimonio porque apenas se veían, y sobre todo porque no concebían, y eso era casi un pecado por aquellos años. Hinata escuchó la historia fascinada porque ese día había visto varias veces a la distancia al caballero templario y le parecía muy atractivo y sexy, tanto, que había fantaseado con la idea de llevárselo a París para ducharlo, afeitarlo, cortarle el pelo y vestirlo de Armani. Era un portento de masculinidad y muy guapo, con unos ojos color ónix que quitaban el hipo, y una voz sólida y profunda, sin contar con el cuerpo musculado y ágil que lucía, fruto del trabajo duro y de guerrear por Tierra Santa.

Sasuke Uchiha era un caballero muy respetado y Hinata dedicó los dos días siguientes a medio seguirlo por el campamento que, por otra parte, era la quintaesencia del desorden y el caos. Al revés de lo que ella había imaginado, ordenadas y disciplinadas filas de soldados cruzados sitiando a Saladino, lo único que se veía era desorden y falta de entusiasmo por parte de unas tropas en su mayoría inexpertas y hambrientas, sin contar con el frío y la enfermedad que los martirizaba desde hacía semanas. La imagen era sobrecogedora y los únicos que podían reflejar en parte ese espíritu romántico de las Cruzadas eran los caballeros templarios y los hospitalarios, que se veían de repente en medio de aquel mar de gente. Hinata los seguía con los ojos y especialmente si se trataba del Uchiha que caminaba con energía y sonreía a sus amigos con una dulzura inmensa en sus ojos negros. A ella apenas la miraba y si lo hacía, se limitaba a regalarle una venia educada.

El cuarto día de su sueño Choza llegó a buscarla porque se trasladaban a San Juan de Acre, la preciosa ciudad costera donde Berenguela de Navarra, la triste esposa de Ricardo Corazón de León, esperaba a su esposo suspirando. Sasuke Uchiha había decidido llevarla personalmente a Acre para que estuviera mejor atendida y más segura y ella se había montado feliz como una niña en una yegua mansa y preciosa que pusieron a su disposición, agradeciendo a Dios sus clases de equitación los veranos en la Bretaña.

El trayecto era largo y se colocó a la espalda del escocés con la clarísima intención de hablar con él y entablar algo parecido a una amistad, aunque era consciente de que en esos tiempos pudiera parecer indecoroso o pecaminoso, no le importaba porque al fin y al cabo dentro de unos días no lo volvería a ver. Uchiha la miraba de reojo desde su posición y al final retrasó el ritmo de su caballo para ponerse a su altura y preguntarle por su bienestar. Sólo hizo falta esa pregunta para que ella se lanzara a una animada charla en la que las cientos de interrogantes que tenía sobre la Orden del Temple comenzaron a salir a borbotones, circunstancia que el caballero se tomó con paciencia y bastante buena disposición. La miraba de reojo en todo momento y de vez en cuando se echaba a reír con ese timbre cadencioso en la voz que a Hinata ponía los vellos de punta.

Era inteligente, comprobó y combinaba el francés, el inglés y el gaélico con facilidad, aunque usaba esta última lengua sobre todo para blasfemar, le confesó con un guiño de ojos. Era serio y pausado, algo que Hinata valoraba en un hombre, y tan varonil que difícilmente podría olvidarse de él, decidió pocas horas después, cuando pararon a comer unas viandas y comprendió que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, como se podía estar enamorada de un actor de cine, un cantante o el personaje de una novela, porque él era a todas luces un amor imposible.

Él, por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La muchacha, que era preciosa, también era despierta, directa, hablaba bien y rápido, aunque con un acento extraño, y a través de su humilde vestido se apreciaban sus formas femeninas y generosas, unos pechos turgentes y una piel de terciopelo. Era un ángel y un deseo extraño empezó a subirle por todo el cuerpo, tanto, que pidió a Choza que no lo dejara a solas con ella, sin embargo, ella, Hime Otsutsuki, no se apartaba de él y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a San Juan de Acre, le tocó la mano en medio de una conversación y Sasuke se tuvo que apartar de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata haciéndose la inocente. Estaban en una posada humilde y lo miró coqueta.

—Estoy casado, muchacha, no me tientes, que no quiero faltar a tu virtud.

—¿Virtud? —frunció el ceño, solo le había tocado la mano aunque se moría de ganas de algo más, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un paso adelante, al diablo con sus miedos y sus circunstancias, no podía volver al futuro sin haber al menos besado a un tipo como ese, caballero del temple además— ¿qué virtud?, no soy... virgen —soltó, haciendo sonrojarse a su caballeroso amigo.

—¿Has estado casada?

—Sí —mintió con los ojos firmes.

—Aun así, yo, bueno, en fin, ¡sube a tu cuarto, muchacha!, mañana será otro día.

—Muy bien, hasta mañana.

Subió a su cuarto con el convencimiento de que le gustaba al templario, con lo cual el primer paso estaba dado. Ella siempre ligaba con una facilidad pasmosa, aunque no era una chica con experiencia porque solo había tenido dos novios serios, sí sabía cuándo podía conquistar a alguien y a Sasuke Uchiha podía conquistarlo. Se metió en la cama odiándose por andar con esos jueguecitos infantiles en medio de la mayor aventura de su vida, pero no podía evitarlo y cerró los ojos recordando las recomendaciones de Broussard: No te interrelaciones.

—Vaya por Dios, soy una idiota irresponsable —susurró oyendo como se entornaba la puerta, se incorporó y vio la enorme figura de su templario recortada contra las sombras. Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia ella, se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo suelto mirándola a los ojos.

—Voy a pecar contra Dios y los hombres, pero que Dios me asista porque no puedo resistirme a ti.

No pronunciaron ni una palabra más, Hinata cerró los ojos con una felicidad enorme embargándola entera, sintió sus manos enormes y cálidas por debajo de su camisón, tocándola con reverencia y cuando ella se lo quitó, Sasuke Uchiha se quedó perplejo mirándola, él jamás había hecho el amor con una mujer completamente desnuda y admiró sus curvas perfectas, sus pechos firmes y erectos y tragó saliva, se sacó la ropa y se lanzó hacia ella ciego de pasión. Hicieron el amor con dulzura e intensidad, Hinata disolviéndose bajo su peso rotundo y él amándola con una entrega bastante inusual, llegaron juntos al clímax y cuando ella soltó un quejido profundo pegada a su oreja, Sasuke creyó que había muerto y se encontraba en el cielo, porque nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él acariciándole la espalda.

—Claro —Hinata se incorporó y lo abrazó sonriente y tibia, buscó sus ojos y lo besó en los labios— ¿y tú?

—Yo en el cielo, ¿de dónde has salido, muchacha?

—Francia —agachó la cabeza y empezó a besarle el pecho pensando, egoístamente, en cómo iba a comentar aquello con sus amigas.

—Eres un ángel, Hime.

—¿Cómo se llama tu esposa?

—¿Por qué? —se puso tenso y Hinata lo miró a los ojos con inocencia— se llama Sakura.

—¿No tienes niños aún?

—No —volvió a tensarse, pero le acarició el pelo y habló con sinceridad— al parecer no puedo concebir, su padre piensa en anular el vínculo porque tras ocho años de matrimonio, aún no hay hijos.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres el culpable?, eso es ridículo, además os veis muy poco ¿no?

—La madre de Sakura dio a luz a doce hijos, sus hermanas no bajan de los seis o siete niños, yo debo ser el problema, y aunque nos veamos poco, ya tendría que haberla dejado encinta, es la ley, ella heredará el ducado de su padre, necesitamos un legatario, y si no hay descendencia, puede repudiar el matrimonio y sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor, apenas la añoro y mi vida está en la Orden del Temple, ¿tú no tuviste hijos con tu marido?

—No, claro que no. ¿Te preocupa no tener hijos?

—Soy un hombre, Hime, claro que me preocupa, mi hombría está en duda —se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, mañana será otro día muy largo.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo, no te vayas —se abrazó a su espalda ancha y deliciosa y él volvió a quedarse sorprendido— ¿no te apetece repetir?, luego dormiremos juntos, por favor.

—¿De dónde sales, preciosidad? —preguntó girándose para besarla entre risas, hicieron el amor como locos sobre ese colchón de paja y finalmente se durmieron abrazados y felices.

**. . . . . .**

La aventura de Hinata Hyuga en las Cruzadas pasó de inmediato a un segundo plano tras esa primera noche de pasión con Sasuke Uchiha, que resultó ser un hombre dulce y un amante maravilloso. Con esa extraña mezcla de dudas en el pecho por estar viviendo aquello, que aún no sabía si era un sueño, un viaje astral o una alucinación, no pensó ya en nada más que en sus ojos oscuros, regodeándose en el recuerdo de sus besos y sus manos cálidas sobre su cuerpo.

Se sentía feliz y desde esa primera noche no volvieron a dormir separados. En San Juan de Acre la instaló en una posada cristiana segura e íntima y se dedicaron a hacer el amor a todas horas, a comer dátiles y frutas desnudos en la cama y a charlar sobre su vida. A los diez días de estar en Tierra Santa, Hinata le dijo que no se llamaba Hime y a punto estuvo de contarle todo el secreto, pero no quiso asustarlo, aunque tan solo unas horas después tuvo que contarle la historia con prisas y a borbotones, algo que lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Aquella mañana, en la que le faltaban solo dos días para tener que volver a la realidad, estaban desayunando cuando la puerta sonó con los gritos de Choza Akemichi.

Sasuke le abrió con la espada en la mano y el amigo les dijo que Menma Namikaze, el flamante prometido de Hime, había llegado a la ciudad para reclamarla y llevársela de vuelta a Francia. Ellos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos porque según Choza, el francés venía furioso porque los rumores de que su novia se encontraba amancebada con el templario recorría la ciudad entera, con lo cual traía ínfulas de venganza.

—Escucha...—le dijo ella desesperada viendo cómo se ponía la cota de malla y el uniforme— yo no soy esa Hime Otsutsuki, me llamo Hinata Hyuga, solo estoy de paso, no soy quien crees que soy, no te enfrentes a ese hombre, no es mi prometido.

—¿Ah no?, ¿y quién eres?

—Hinata Hyuga —repitió sin saber qué decir— no te enfrentes a él.

—Anularé mi matrimonio y me casaré contigo, preciosa —le tocó el rostro inmaculado y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas— no tengas miedo, lo mataré si hace falta.

—No, por Dios, no hagas nada, escúchame, dentro de dos días me iré y no me volverás a ver, no es necesario hacer nada de eso, no soy de aquí, mi amor, no sabes quién soy.

—¿Y quién demonios eres? —se detuvo y la observó frunciendo el ceño— ¡habla de una maldita vez!

—Soy del futuro —se sintió idiota diciendo algo así, pero no pensaba mentir— he venido por dos semanas y me quedan dos días para volver a mi tiempo.

—Broussard —susurró helando la sangre de Hinata— ¿él te mandó?

—¿Lo conoces? —asintió pasándose la mano por la cara— sí, Broussard me envió, mi amor, mírame.

Parecía turbado y nervioso, pero no hubo tiempo de consuelo alguno porque la puerta de la habitación cayó al suelo de cuajo y varios hombres entraron con las espadas desenvainadas y dando gritos, todos iban contra él y Sasuke optó por empujar a Hinata contra la pared a la par que un tipo elegantísimo entraba a la carrera con Choza sujeto por el cuello, miró a la joven que no podía controlar el pánico y gritó en francés.

—¡No es ella!, ¿dónde está Hime?, es una impostora, ¡apresadla!

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! —replicó Sasuke Uchiha con esa voz profunda y controlada, levantó la enorme espada templaria y la puso sobre el pecho de Menma Namikaze, que pestañó confuso— ¡Hinata sal de aquí y vete!, ¡vete a tu tiempo!, ¡hazlo!

—No, así no, no quiero dejarte así, yo te quiero Sasuke, te amo.

—¡Vete! Y dile a Jean-Jacques Broussard que me debe una explicación, ¡vete!

Hinata comprobó que el miedo agudiza el ingenio y las reacciones, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y se mezcló con la gente que llenaba las calles de esa ciudad que desconocía sin poder parar de llorar, buscó una iglesia pequeña, pidió a Dios, llorando desconsoladamente, que protegiera a Sasuke y se tomó la pócima de Broussard sollozando, se escondió en un rincón junto al altar y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

**. . . . . .**

Despertó llorando, tenía el pelo y el pijama empapados, se sentó de golpe y vio que no estaba en su cama, pero sí en su piso de París, en la cocina donde había despertado con un enorme dolor en el pecho. Se levantó y encendió la televisión, era navidad y todas las cadenas daban películas festivas, se fue a su cuarto y vio que eran las ocho de la noche en el reloj de la mesilla, encendió la luz del baño y se miró en el espejo comprobando que estaba exactamente igual, ni un rasguño, ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, se miró las manos, los pies, el pijama suave y limpísimo, se sentó en la alfombra y soltó un llanto desgarrado.

—¿Cómo fue? —sus amigas aparecieron al día siguiente en su despacho. Hinata las miró con los ojos enormes, brillantes, y se levantó para abrazarlas.

—Maravilloso, gracias, es lo mejor y más intenso que he vivido en toda mi vida.

—Cuenta, cuenta.

—No puedo, estoy algo aturdida, pero doy fe de que el secreto de Broussard funciona.

—¿En serio?, que fantástico —Karin le tocó el pelo con dulzura— ¿pero estás bien?

—Sí, solo aturdida, he pensado escribir lo que viví para luego dároslo, es muy largo y muy... intenso, Karin ¿tienes un teléfono de Broussard?, quiero agradecerle su ayuda y hacerle un par de preguntas.

—Claro —Karin asintió y buscó el número, luego se fueron juntas a comer y Hinata se mostró igual que siempre, aunque el corazón se le caía a trozos dentro del pecho.

**. . . . . .**

—Señor Broussard, soy Hinata Hyuga —lo llamó en seguida y el hombre respondió muy atento— he vuelto del siglo XII, ha sido lo más maravilloso que he vivido en toda mi vida.

—Me alegro.

—¿Sabe quién es Sasuke Uchiha? —el anciano se calló y se puso la mano en el pecho— me dio un recado para usted, me dijo que le debía una explicación, ¿de qué conoce a Uchiha, señor Broussard?, necesito llegar a él, comunicarme con él, saber si está bien, lo dejé en medio de un enfrentamiento por mi culpa —se puso a llorar y Jean-Jacques Broussard bufó indignado— me salvó la vida.

—Me gustaba más cuando creía que todo esto era solo una patraña, madame, ha disfrutado de un hermoso sueño, no busque más explicaciones.

—Necesito saber que está bien, él es...

—Él es un producto de su imaginación, sus amigas me dijeron como sería su hombre ideal, su sueño ideal, la aventura perfecta, la ha tenido, enhorabuena. —colgó y Hinata volvió a marcar su número de teléfono infinitas veces sin respuesta, no podía ser, no podía dejarla así, aquello no había sido un sueño, ni Sasuke un producto de su imaginación.

Dos días después viajó a Londres y esperó a Jean-Jacques Broussard en la puerta de su casa, pero no apareció. Estuvo viajando regularmente a Inglaterra cada diez días para intentar localizarlo y no consiguió nada, el hombre se esfumó, anuló sus teléfonos y cerró su piso de Londres y Hinata Hyuga se sumió en una profunda depresión que solo aliviaba escribiendo minuciosamente sobre su aventura en las Cruzadas. Se detenía en cada detalle, en cada sonrisa de su templario, en cada palabra, en los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, en su voz de terciopelo, en sus manos enormes y apasionadas, en su boca que sabía a miel. No paró de escribir hasta que, en primavera, cuando llevaba tres meses de "vuelta" del siglo XII su médico de cabecera le confirmó que estaba embarazada y que sus vómitos y su malestar general no eran fruto de la gripe, como le decía todo el mundo, sino de un proceso de gestación de doce semanas.

Una idea tan desquiciada que la hizo reír a carcajadas mientras el doctor la observaba perplejo.

La noticia la convirtió de repente en la mujer más feliz del planeta, organizó una fiesta en su casa y compartió la noticia con todos sus amigos y familiares de una vez, a su madre casi le da un infarto, pero fingió alegría, lo mismo que sus hermanas, su padre, su abuela y algunos amigos que la miraron con cara de pregunta, muchas preguntas que ella se negó a contestar.

**. . . . . .**

—Al fin lo encuentro monsieur Broussard —se levantó del banco donde se encontraba y caminó hacia el anciano con calma. Jean-Jacques Broussard la miró muy avergonzado y dio un paso atrás al descubrir su vientre hinchado— siete meses de embarazo, sí, no se equivoca.

—¿Qué quiere aún de mí, mademoiselle Hyuga? —le dio la espalda y metió la llave en la cerradura.

—Quiero darle esto —estiró la mano y le entregó un sobre grande— es para Sasuke Uchiha, no sé si lo verá, si lo ve, si tiene contacto o no con él, en San Juan de Acre, donde me quedé embarazada —susurró tocándose el vientre— me pareció que él lo conocía perfectamente, pero ya no importa, solo quiero que le entregue esta carta donde le hablo de mí, de mi vida, mi trabajo y del hijo que vamos a tener, sé que para él será importante saberlo.

—¿Qué dice?, está usted loca.

—Muy bien, es igual, piense lo que quiera, pero coja el sobre y haga lo que su conciencia le dicte monsieur Broussard, yo solo quiero imaginar que él sabrá través de esas líneas quién era yo en realidad, que lo amé el poco tiempo que compartimos y que jamás podré olvidarlo.

—Si de esta forma me deja en paz, deme la maldita carta, adiós —agarró el sobre y miró durante un segundo los ojos dorados y hermosos de esa jovencita tan guapa antes de dar un portazo. Se apoyó en la pared con la respiración agitada, se puso la mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos completamente apesadumbrado.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata Hyuga dio a luz a un niño sano y vigoroso el 4 de octubre, sola, aunque rodeada por sus amigas, estaba feliz y muy orgullosa del bebé al que bautizó con el nombre de Sasuke Hyuga, que en seguida se convirtió en el centro de su universo. Redujo sus horas en la oficina, empezó a trabajar en casa y cuando el niño, que era fuerte y muy cariñoso, cumplió los dos años de vida, ella ya había conseguido el puesto de subdirectora de la revista "Chic". Era una madre soltera, moderna y eficaz a la que nadie preguntaba por el padre de su hijo y a la que sin embargo todos sus conocidos miraban con la constante duda en los ojos, unas dudas que a ella le importaban muy poco.

Jamás hablaba de Sasuke Uchiha, solo lo había hecho una vez, cuando supo que estaba embarazada y reunió a Tenten, Karin y Ino, para contarles su fugaz pero intensa historia de amor en el siglo XII con un caballero templario hermoso, valiente y apasionado, al que jamás podría, ni querría, olvidar. En esa ocasión ellas la habían oído en silencio y le habían creído cada una de sus palabras prometiendo no comentar nunca, con nadie, su secreto. Lo juraron solemnemente y no volvieron a mencionarlo, aunque sabían que Hinata lloraba cada noche por el amor perdido y suspiraba por él con un sentimiento tan profundo y verdadero, que las conmovía hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Hinata!

—¿Qué pasa? —era Tenten y parecía agitada, se asustó porque su amiga estaba embarazada y se puso de pie de un salto— ¿estás bien?

—Tienes que venir al hospital ahora mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre?, no me asustes.

—Estoy en Urgencias, de guardia, y la policía ha traído a un tipo desquiciado, un actor o un pordiosero, no lo sé, es enorme, está fuera de sí, le han puesto ya dos Valium sin ningún resultado.

—¿Y? —soltó una risa burlona— ¿quieres que lo entreviste?

—No, solo repite tu nombre, Hinata, te llama a gritos.

Agarró el abrigo y salió a la carrera sintiendo la voz de su ayudante a la espalda, la sangre le bombeaba en los oídos y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, se subió al primer taxi que pilló y entró corriendo en la sala de Urgencias donde Tenten la esperaba con el teléfono en la mano, no se hablaron, su amiga le dio la espalda y la condujo directo hacia una sala de donde salían los gritos de ese hombre, gritos que hicieron que Hinata se pusiera a llorar mucho antes de abrir la puerta y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sasuke... —susurró viéndolo atado a la cama y custodiado por dos policías. Vestía de civil, pero con ropa del siglo XII y giró la cabeza hacia ella blasfemando en gaélico.

—Al fin llegas —ella corrió para abrazarlo y besarlo ante la mirada atónita de los guardias y de Tenten que no se podían creer que esa elegante y sofisticada parisina se atreviera a tocar a ese tipo sucio y gigantesco.

—Has venido.

—¿Tenemos un hijo?

—Sí, mi amor —lloraba y lo besaba a la vez, y se concentró en apartarle el pelo de la cara para mirar sus enormes ojos verdes— es un niño, se llama Sasuke como tú, tiene tus ojos.

—Quiero verlo —los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas y Tenten pidió a la policía que le quitara las esposas bajo su responsabilidad, era evidente que se había tranquilizado con la presencia de Hinata— ¿le has hablado de mí?

—Por supuesto, vamos a verlo, vamos a casa —miró como le quitaban las esposas y se sentaba en la cama completamente mareado, aunque estiró la mano y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—¿Tú me quieres, Hinata Hyuga? —preguntó pegado a su oído— ¿es eso cierto?

—Con toda el alma Sasuke, te amo.


End file.
